Ghost Hunt 2: Same people new changes
by darkstar2010
Summary: Been four years since oliver left and four year since mai has seen him. Four years since mai has changed. four years since mai has meet rose. four years later olive came back and reopen spr and new cases to solve and oliver has one case that he seems he cant solve which is mai. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I don't own anything. I don't own ghost hunt. I own ROse and the plot.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

* * *

><p>three to four years ago.<p>

The day Oliver Davis or known as Naru left Japan he left Mai not just heartbroken but also thinking that she was jobless. Mai didn't care all too much. She was hurting to the point that she felt numb and cold. Mai sat at the Café four blocks away from the office because Oliver just left. Mai hasn't spoken to him since he had asked her if it was him or Gene that she was in love with him. She didn't say anything to the others.

Oliver left and Mai couldn't bear to go and say bye to him. So she hid herself away from everyone. Mai walked home slowly an hour later. When she got to her apartment she noticed that her phone dig. Mai stopped and checked her phone out and realized that it was from Madoka.

**_TO Mai:_** _Oliver and I and Lin have left for England. Oliver wanted to close SPR but I have talked to him father about him leaving it open. I'll be back within a week to take the office over. Mai I know you didn't want to come today and I don't know what happened all I know if that you and Oliver have been talking before you suddenly took off without letting anyone know about why or what happened. Please Mai when I get back Ayako and I want a talk with you. Okay bye for now. I'll text you when I get back to Japan._

Mai just smiled but then she remembered what was going on and decided to not smile anymore. Mai got up and left when she bumped into someone. When Mai looked at the girl she could that that she didn't belong here. She wasn't Asian or anything.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could help me." Said the girl.

Mai looked at the girl again and realized that she was talking to her. Mai nodded her head in a yes motion.

"Thank you. You see I'm looking for my Aunt and Uncle. They are Americans who live here in Japan. I was sent to live with them but I think I wondered to far from the street after the cab driver dropped me off. Can you help me get back?"

"Yes of course." Said Mai, "Where do they live?"

"I think not too far from here. They in an apartment building, it looks like this?"

The girl named Rose showed Mai a picture of where the apartment building looks like. Mai smiled and said, "That's the building that I live in. So let me grabbed your stuff and head over there."

"Cool." Said Rose.

Mai and Rose started to walk away from the café and Mai looked at Rose and noticed that Rose had blonde hair colored blue that had been faded out and she was white, have blue eyes, and her ears have been pierced. Mai noticed that's he was wearing a band tee-shirt that she didn't know the name of, short shorts with tights and knee high boots. Her fated out blue hair was styled different, her hair was parted to the right and some of her hair was in her face. Mai also noticed that her make-up was thick but nice looking. She used blue eye shadow, with thick black eyeliner and she had a light pink lip gloss and she had a hat on with a different band logo and a shoulder bag with a lot of pins from different bands name and groups.

"Why are you starring?" Said Rose.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I was trying to see if I know the bands are listed on you bag? And your look is different than what I've been on Americans that is."

"Oh it's okay. I hope I didn't scare you. To tell you the truth I'm not like most Americans. Like here, you got your pop and rock and everyone has a different hair style but not many. But with me I listen to music that most people don't listen to. Most of the music I listen to swears a lot and also pretty good. They have saved some people's lives. Like mine. When I was eight I lost my parents. Both of them at once. My aunt and uncle wanted to take me in but at the time they couldn't. Since then I lived with my grandmother. She took care of me until I was 13. She took me out for my birthday and she was held at gun point. The cops got their but it didn't help. The gunman let me go but killed my grandmother. Since then I was place in a program called foster care and that's when everything went from good in my life to bad. We tried to get ahold of my aunt and uncle they were on three year job some place. They just found out what happened when they called my other aunt and let's just say that my aunt was pissed that no one else in the family took me in. She was trying to fine me and when she did I'm all grown up and she wanted me to live with her. Of course I had to learn Japanese before I could move here. So here I am." Said Rose.

"I'm sorry. I lost both of my parents as well. I know what you mean. And by the way we live in the same apartment building." Said Mai.

They girls walked to the apartment building and Mai helped Rose with her things. When they reached the door, the girl knocked on Lissa's door.

"So your Lissa's niece. She's been telling me about you for some time now. Its nice to finally meet you." Said Mai.

"Yep. And you're Mai, the one everyone helps keep an eye on." Said Rose.

"Yep. Listen if your Aunt and Uncle has to go away from time to time, I have and extra room that you take over as your room."

"Thanks."

Then Mai's Phone went off. Mai looked at it and noticed that Ayako had message her.

**_TO MAI:_** _we were worried about you. Why did you call and let us know that you were fine. I know what happened between you and Oliver. Madoka told us. Mai when she gets back we need a talk. Thank goodness that Oliver let her keep the office open. He only did it because of you. He said if he closed down the office, then you would be out of a job and no way to pay for your rent. Ops Monk told me that I wasn't supposed to say that to you. Oh well. Can't wait till Madoka gets back. We can sit and talk. Bye until she comes back._

"Hey Mai, Thanks for showing my niece the way home. Can you show her to your school tomorrow so that she won't get lost?"

Mai and looked up and saw Lissa and said, "Sure. Well I have to go. I have some time off from work and I have a lot of things I need to get done for before I am called in back to work. Bye Rose it was nice meeting you."

* * *

><p>four years later<p>

* * *

><p>Mai looked up at the sky while she was waiting for Rose. Mai is now 21 and she finished high school and college already. She deiced to take general since she was taking para-phycology and phycology. There was a new program at the college Mai was going to that offered that. She was happy. But it's been four years since things have changed for Mai. She dressed for like Rose after her ex-boyfriend used her. Mai remembered that night after the party that he took her to. After that it was blur to Mai and she remembered waking up at Rose's Aunts house. When she woke up she asked Rose what happened and Rose told her the truth on what happened.<p>

When Mai wear all black to the office three days later Madoka and Ayako sat down and had another talk with Mai. They soon found out that Rose had PK like Naru did but it didn't affect her. So Rose Joined SPR as a member, but she mostly helped Mai with her work.

Mai looked back at the passing cars as she came back to the real world and noticed that Rose sat down across from her. Rose and Mai were listening to music and Rose said, "Andy or Ashley?"

"Both." Said Mai.

Rose smiled and said, "yep. So now that we are here being bored before work, I got some things for you. So I hope you don't mind."

Mai smiled and Rose handed her a package. Mai opened it to see three CDs, three new tee-shirts, and one necklace.

"How did you get this?" Said Mai.

"Well my Aunt still has friend in America, and her friend has a daughter who is in the same music as us. She ordered this and send them over and I send her the money. So I hope you like the necklace it's from black veil brides necklace."

"Thanks. Now its time for work and I think Madoka wanted to tell us something important and we can't be late. Which we are by two minutes."

The two girls ran up to the office. When they opened the door, Mai noticed that two people were there in the office.

"Mai where have you and Rose been?" Ask Monk.

"Coffee and Rose handed me my gift that just came in day. I've been down who are those two? Clients?" Asked Mai.

"No we are not clients and who are you?" Said a voice that Mai knew from anywhere.

Mai looked at everyone and at the date and said, "Sorry I'm needed somewhere else. Thanks Rose for the package, but I have that thing that I need to go to. See you later and I'll explain everything to you then."

With that said Mai ran out the door and Rose was standing at the office door and said, "So who are they Madoka ?"

* * *

><p>AN: What do you guys all think, yeah I know that is should be writing another story when I still have three to work on but I had to. So please understand that I had this in my mind. So let me know you guys think about this one :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay my lovely readers, I decided to give you this chapter as an early Christmas gift to you all. But chapter three will not come out till sometime after Christmas or new years. So until next time.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own ghost hunt. I only own Rose :D

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>LAST TIME<strong>_:

The two girls ran up to the office. When they opened the door, Mai noticed that two people were there in the office.

"Mai where have you and Rose been?" Ask Monk.

"Coffee and Rose handed me my gift that just came in day. I've been down who are those two? Clients?" Asked Mai.

"No we are not clients and who are you?" Said a voice that Mai knew from anywhere.

Mai looked at everyone and at the date and said, "Sorry I'm needed somewhere else. Thanks Rose for the package, but I have that thing that I need to go to. See you later and I'll explain everything to you then."

With that said Mai ran out the door and Rose was standing at the office door and said, "So who are they Madoka ?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Madoka looked over at Rose and said, "This is Oliver Davis , be goes by Mr. Shiba, also known as Naru and the one standing next to him is Lin. He is my boyfriend. Oliver, Lin, this is Rose. Has Pk and also Mai's friend. She's been working here and helping Mai out, since Mai has been talking to the clients and what not."

"So now I see why Mai ran off." Said Rose.

Oliver in turn looked at the girl in front of him. He noticed that she was dress like Mai or close to it. Oliver noticed that her hair was colored, her fingernails where painted black. Her make-up was black eyeliner, which was thick, with a light blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted black, and on her right cheek was a black and white heart which was broken. Then he looked at the clothing and noticed that it was a black shirt that was cut off above the belly, with a red shirt underneath. She also wore shorts with tights and knee high boots. All in all Oliver could tell that there was a back story to this girl.

"Madoka I thought I left you with a dresscode." Said Oliver in a monotone voice.

"Yes you did, but you know Mai and Rose have been dressing to code. Today was their day off. They has things that they needed to do. I know as of tomorrow that you'll be taking things over again." Said Madoka.

Rose watched the scene in front of unfold and she wasn't sure if she should stayed or go and check on Mai.

"Madok I better check on Mai and don't forgot that Mai won't be in unlit next week." Said Rose.

"What? Is it that time already?" Asked Ayako.

"Yeah. She'll be back soon. Nothing to worry about. Well I guess I'll let you guys talk since you haven't seen these two in a while." Said Rose.

"Rose, where are you from?" Asked Lin.

"America. Home of the lalaladadad" Answered Rose.

"Home of the what?" Asked Oliver.

"A-m-e-r-i-c-a, home of the free, the sick, and deprived. It's a song reference from an American hardcore or mental band, not sure which but it's close to rock music, but the band is called Motionless In White. When someone asked me where I am from I say America, then that song quote gets stuck in my head." Said Rose.

She then looked over at everyone and said, "Madoka make sure they don't touch my laptop that's on my desk."

"Don't worry they won't." Said Madoka.

Rose nodded her head and walked out the door. Oliver turned around and noticed that it was just Monk, Ayako, father brown, Lin, and Madoka in the office. The other two didn't show up but Oliver was fine with that.

"Oliver, Lin you two need to sit down so that we can tell you something. But you need to listen to us." Said Father John Brown.

"Why?" Said Oliver.

"Just do it." Said Madoka.

Oliver sat down and waited for Lin to sit down while Madoka went and grabbed some tea. She came out with the tray full of tea and looked at Oliver and said, "Mai made this and placed it in the refrigerator so that all I had to do was warm it up."

Madoka filled the cups of tea and looked around and said, "Oliver, Lin, when we left, let's just say Mai changed. When I came back she wasn't acting herself. She would come into work and filled everything away and then she would go home. She finished her education and now she's at college, which most of her classes are on line. But what I need to tell you about is that when I came back, Mai took a week off from work. I got worried and I took her phone and called Rose. Rose asked what's up because she seen me hanging out with Mai and vice a versa. I asked her if Mai was okay because she was acting weird and I told her that she was wearing long sleeves to work and it looked like something was wrong. Rose told me she would check on Mai. Well todays later Rose came running in here and told me Mai was in the hospital. She wouldn't tell me why. Will after a few days I got to know Rose and I asked if she wanted a Job here. She said sure and she already knew what her job would be. She would be helping out and file cases away. Take notes while me and Mai talked with clients. Rose's other job is to keep an eye on Mai."

Madoka took a breath and watched Oliver and Lin's faces change. Then Oliver said, "What was going on with Mai? Didn't she try and talk to one of you guys?"

Ayako looked at him and said, "It took Mai three weeks after Madoka came back to trust us again. Within three weeks of the office being closed, we had other jobs. When Madoka came back everything was okay or so that's what me and the others thought at the time."

"Oliver we tried talking to her but she wouldn't open up. When Rose started to work here, Mai seemed her normal self. Then a year went bye and she took a week off. Within that week Rose called us and told us that Mai was in the hospital. Mai wouldn't tell us what was going on, but she seemed to be passing out from blood loss. That's all we know." Said Monk.

"Davis, I know Mai wouldn't cut herself so we all thought it was an accident." Said father brown.

"But one day Yasuhara overheard Mai and Rose talking, and before we could really hear what they were say they started music but it was loud rock, hard rock, or mental or whatever music started to play from her room. When Rose walked out a soft music started to play. The name of the song was Believe by Blood on the dance floor." Said Ayako.

"So Oliver you need to give her time. She will be back in a few days. So please for now get settled in and get ready for tomorrow because we have about 16 clients coming in tomorrow. "

* * *

><p>An: here is the link to the song called America by motionless in white. watch?v=2qN5ewi44N8 so click on the link or copy and paste if you guys wanna listen. Also believe by blood on the dance is on my profile page, and this song will be their to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey people how are you all? I know its Been so long since I last updated this story but I had to finish my other ghost hunt story first. So anywho I will say this again, no hate on the bands that I use in this story  . I know that some of these bands you guys not heard of but sorry these bands rock but if you all don't like I am sorry. **_

_**Anywho I am not sure when I'll update again, I might wait till I write two more chapters but I just wanted to update this story now. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own GHOST HUNT but I do own this plot and Rose<strong>_

_**I do not own the bands or the songs that might be in this story. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On with the story. Have questions PM me or comment them and I shall answer you back as soon as I can <strong>_

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mai<em>**

Mai went into her apartment and walked into her room and slammed her door. She was upset and pissed off. Walking over to her desk she sat down and started to cry and blasted her music. She wasn't happy to walk into the office and saw the only and only Oliver Davis, known as Naru, known as tea addict jerk, known as the cold hearted boss, and last but not least known as the asshole who didn't and doesn't care about anyone in the world but himself.

Mai started to cry and picked up the knife and started to play with it. She didn't want to cut because last time she did that Ayako and Monk yelled at her for the longest time ever. Then she started to wonder why he had come back. He had already made things perfectly clear that he didn't share the same feelings as she had for him. It was just too much that Mai needed a release to forget about what was going on then she rolled up her sleeves and made three deep cuts and when she did she felt better.

"Mai you better not have done what I think you just did?" Yelled Rose.

Mai didn't move as Rose walked into her room and just looked at her. Rose walked over to Mai's radio and turned down the music that was blasted though the speakers. Mai didn't look at Rose and said, "I had to because just seeing him there caused me more pain that you wouldn't have realized. Please Rose tell me he's going home? Please."

Rose walked over to Mai and took her knife away and closed it and placed it in her back pocket. Rose walked closer to Mai and held her till Rose noticed how bad she was bleeding.

"Mai go get on your bed while I get the first aid kit and patch you up. I'm sorry to say but he's here to say for a while. I cut out of the meeting but we all have to be at the office tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be right with you and I'll protect you okay." Said Rose.

Mai nodded her head and she walked over to her desk and while Rose walked into the bathroom on the next her room and grab the first aid kit. When Rose was patching Mai up she noticed that Mai had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose<strong>_

Rose decided to let Mai rest and walked out of her room. Rose grabbed her cell phone and called Madoka.

"Rose how is she?" Said Madoka when she picked up on her end.

"Not good. I don't know how much she can handle with him being there tomorrow. But she's asleep now. I don't care what he says, if Mai quits I quit. I don't care if he does have a tea addiction or not. He's going to have to make is own tea or drink the tea that I make."

"Rose did she-"

"Yes. Don't worry it's not bad. You're the only know that knows the whole truth right?"

"Yes. Well I better go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

When Rose hung up the phone she walked into her room and sat down and picked up her ipod and looked though her music and found a song that normally helps her sleep which wasn't many songs that could do that but this song did in every shape and form, the song was City Light from Motionless in white.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mai<strong>_

Mai woke up and noticed that it was morning and she was scared about how today was going to go. Picking up her ipod Mai put on the song Automatic By Amaranthe and got up to get ready. As Mai was doing her make-up Rose walked in and said, "Damn your up early. Its only 8am and we don't need to be there till 9am."

"I don't care Rose. I just want to get there, work, leave, come home. That's it. I want to get my work done once its done I want to watch random things on youtube."

Mai show Rose shaking her head and said, "Okay Mai have it your way. But wear the black dress with the white skull belt and your skull leggings that would look awesome with flats."

"But it won't look per-"

"Madoka gave you a promotion and she did say you could wear what you wanted. Also wear those gloves you got the other day."

Mai laughed. When she was done getting ready for the day she waited for Rose to finish getting dressed. Rose walked out of the room with a purple and black shirt with a black skirt and a vest that Rose made herself with a lot of photos of different bands.

"Wow Rose you look ready for a concert. What gives?" Asked Mai.

"Oh nothing, just felt like it. I miss being in the states but thank goodness that some of the bands do come and perform over here or I would go crazy," Said Rose.

"Okay whatever. Let's go and get this day over with." Said Mai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oliver<strong>_

Oliver couldn't believe how much Mai changed. He didn't recognize that it was her. She had changed and in a good way, but the way she dressed was something that he wasn't used to. But he did see some people in England dressed like Rose and Mai. He wasn't sure if it was a good an idea.

Oliver glanced up at the cases that Madoka had told him about when he noticed that Mai and the new girl Rose had walked in Dressed like they were yesterday.

"Mai what are you doing here today?" Asked Madoka.

"I'm here for the meeting only and then going back home to listen to more music and write like a crazy women." Said Mai.

"Well what did you do last night Mai?" Asked Oliver.

"The same-that's none of your concern Mr. Davis." Said Mai while walking to her desk and started to play Sinematic by Motionless in white which she ended changing to Death to your heart by blood on the dance floor.

Oliver noticed that Rose was just standing there trying to not start something.

"Rose did she-"

"Yep. She did. But she's fine now. She's just too overwhelm with what has been happening that this week isn't a good one. I decided last night to set up the tv in the living room and that Mai and I will be there just watching music videos, tv shows, and a lot of things on youtube. "Said Rose.

Oliver then had enough of them talking and said, "Rose I see that you have been working her for a while now, can I ask you what you have that we don't already have on this team?"

Oliver noticed that Rose looked at him as she sat down on the floor and said, "a lot of things and if you want my story you are going to have to try harder than that. After all I know who you truly are and I know who your parents are and who your brother was, and I also know that you can't handle feelings for other people but yourself. I can read people like the back of my hand. And as you asked Madoka about the dress code, lets just say that we're dressed to code when we have work, but when we're not working we dress anyway that we want. Another thing I can use my PK any time that I want to. SO don't go there about what happens after words. Let's see that's all you need to know until we get a case, so that's all I am going to say."

Oliver nodded his head but he knew he'll figure out sooner than later. He waited till everyone was there, but he couldn't help but glance at Mai and when all of a sudden said, "Oh my Jinxx. Rose come look, it's a new black veil brides video, man I wish I could just go and see them. They are so good. Ashley is just fine. "

Oliver watched as Rose walked over and said, "Wow Andy looks awesome with that new hair cut its been a while since I've seen any of their music videos, but I see that Andy and Ronnie finally did a song together and also I see that Andy has a song that he sings, but none of the other members of black veil brides are in it. Damn."

Just then Monk walked in with the others and Oliver noticed how Monk walked over to Mai and said, "Wow they are good for an American band, not back as the others that you two listen to."

"Hey leave the awesome music alone. Music is Life so hush you old man." Said Rose with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>An.01: Book of the month for me is the Sliver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause

song of the week Contemptress by motionless in white

Movie of the week Resident Evil (The first one)

Manga of the month is Vampire knight

Anime of the month is ghost hunt

Band of the week is Amaranthe (Should go check them out :D )

_**A/N:**_ The seconded a/n is something i'll be starting to do for now on for each of the stories that I write. So what do you guys think of this story so far. Let me know :D ALso the songs that are in this story are songs that I do listen to a lot. But my music taste is very big and I listen to a lot of different type of music. Also no hate on this chapter because of the bands that I used or mentioned and same with their songs.

P.s also if you lovely readers have any bands, movies, manga, anime that you want me to check out send them in a comment or pm me :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Mai<em>**

After Rose told Monk off Oliver called a meeting and everyone sat down. Mai just stayed where she was because she didn't trust anything that he has to say. Looking down at her laptop she continued to look up random things and trying to find something to take her find off from what's been going through her mind.

"Mai can you tell me why you won't be in for work this week?" Asked Oliver.

Mai looked at him and then over to Rose with a pleading look. Mai didn't want to tell or for him to know the reasons behind of her not being at work. Mai wanted to keep what she was hiding and what was happening away from him. After all he was the one that left not the other way around.

"Mai I asked you a question." Said Oliver.

"It's nothing to do with you. I have to be away for one week. I'll be back after the one week. Where I am going to be is something I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I am not the same Mai that you once knew. Now what else do I need to know, also there is tea that I have made in the kitchen from the day before and it's still good. So bye."

Mai walked out of the building and walked home. She really didn't want to go home because no matter how much she wanted to forget the memories of what she did and how Rose showed her away of an escape by listening to music and writing and just trying new things.

Mai kept walking till she came to a park. She walked over to the swings and just put her head down and didn't look around her because if she did she would see children running about playing and being with both of their parents. Mai just sat there alone until she heard movement next to her. Mai didn't have to look up to know who it was. It was Rose's boyfriend Angelo but he went by Ange.

"Mai what happened?" Asked Ange.

Mai didn't say but when she looked at Ange she smiled up at him and said, "I'm fine."

Mai knew that he didn't believe her. Ever since Ange moved to be with Rose, Mai got to know Ange and he was like the brother that she never had and he cared about her a lot. Ange was just like Rose. He wear black, listened the same music. He had a lip piercings and he had a band tee shirt and normal black pants.

"Mai talk to me. Rose texted me saying that you blew up at your boss today. Now do you want to tell me why you blew up at him?" Asked Ange.

Mai looked away and said, "He was questioning me about some things that I wasn't ready to answer just yet. You, Rose know what happened but the rest of SPR team only knows bits and pieces of what happened and my Boss, Oliver, the one I told you about, well he's back and he wants to know why I am taking a week off. Ange what would happen if he did find out, he'll hate me. I was sent away for a year because I wanted to try and do something stupid. Then again I was let out but I have to go back once a month to make sure I am fine. I hate it Ange. I hate this. I wish I could walk away from this life and start over and be someone different but I can't."

"Mai come on I know what will cheer you up."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rose<strong>_

**BACK AT SPR OFFICE**

**Text messages between rose and Ange ** (BABE = ROse to Ange, LOVE= Ange to ROse)

Rose watched how Mai just walked out the door. Rose then took her phone and opened it and sent a text.

**_BABE: Mai just walk out of the office, can you make sure she's okay. I know you can sense her. So please make sure she's fine._**

**_LOVE: already on it._**

Oliver looked up and said, "Shouldn't someone go and find her?"

Rose looked at him and said, "My boyfriend Ange is already on it. Yasuhara can you go and that tea that Mai made while I'll talk to Oliver here, and don't you dare think I am sexy or else you'll wake up next to my brother tomorrow morning."

Yasuhara smiled and said, "Oh, how is he. I do miss him."

Rose sent him a death glare and said, "He's fine, but misses you. Now do as I say before I do something stupid."

Madoka walked over to Rose and said, "Calm down. I know your upset and I know that Mai has secrets and that you are the only one that knows about them. And Oliver here shouldn't have asked. But he just tries to keep everything in check and he does love Mai though he's in denial about it."

Rose shook her head when her started to play forever and always by blood on the dance floor. Rose looked at it and when she answered she hear Mai.

"Rose she's fine." Said Ange.

"Good. Did she…you know what I am asking?"

"No. But I found her at the park, I'm going to cheer her up. I hear he's in town, should I be worried or should I just knock some sense into him?"

"No don't worry about it. Take her to my place and make sure that anything sharp is out of sight. Blast Motionless in white, blood on the dance floor, black veil brides, falling in reverse, ghost town, and new years day, make sure you play angel eyes by new years day and then play city lights by motionless in white and also savior by black veil brides. Those songs helps her."

"I got it covered Babe. Now just relax, your brother is going to be at your house and Mai and I will make dinner, just bring something to drink."

The line went dead after that but Rose knew that Ange left because he didn't want Mai to know that he was talking to her.

"Who was that?" Asked Miss Hara as Yasuhara finished passing out the tea.

"My boyfriend who found Mai. Now Yasuhara you're coming to dinner. And Oliver can we get back on track with the meeting."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Oliver<strong>_

He was shocked that Mai yelled at him and walked out of the office. He sat in his office and replayed what had just happened over and over in his mind. He knew that he had done something bad and this time it seemed that nothing he could do could fix it at the moment.

Madoka walked into his office and said, "Oliver it's late you should be home resting."

"I'm fine thank you. But Madoka why am I even back here? Why did you call me back?"

"Oliver I didn't. The one who did was Rose. See Ange, Rose's boyfriend is from England. Rose and his met at a concert and they traded Skype information or something like that. He moved her about a year ago and it before he moved that Mai started to change and about a year ago something happened. Ayako and Monk tried to get Mai to talk to them but she wouldn't. I finally had enough two months later I asked Rose what's wrong with Mai and all she said was that Mai okay but at the same time something was wrong. She wouldn't tell us. Then Mai was gone for a whole year. Rose to me that she sent Mai to America for a while to get away from everything, but I knew that was a lie. When Mai came back about few months ago she was different. Her powers were stronger and I noticed that she wasn't wearing the same key that you gave her, which I know for a fact that you place a protection spell on it."

Madoka took a breath and said, "Since then on each case we had, Mai was went with Rose and Ange. Ange do research, but also something else. Before you ask I did do back ground checks on to both Rose and Ange and they are clean. But Ange does have on problem and that is sneaking into places he doesn't belong in. Also Ange would do anything for Mai, he threw himself in front of Mai to protect her from a ghost."

Oliver only nodded his head and said, "So I'll close down shop for now. Next week when Mai gets back we'll all get back to work and Madoka if you can, I would like you to stay here. I have a feeling I am going to need someone to talk to Mai or giver her orders since she won't talk to me. Can you do that?"

"Of course. So let's get home and get some rest."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>NO ONES POV<strong>_

Mai walked into her room and shut the door. She hear Rose, Ange, Yasuhara, And Chris all talking and having a good time. Mai just looked out the window and sighed to herself as she looked at the letter that is sent to her every year reminding her that she was needed to go back for a week to make sure that she is still stable. One week out of every month.

"How much longer can I go thought this pain?" Said Mai to herself.

"Mai everything will be fine. I told you that twice now. It's only a week out of every month." Said Gene as he appeared in front of Mai. She looked at him and smiled and said, "But how much longer can I keep you a secret from him. He's back Gene and I can't tell him what I can do. I mean I have powers that scare me, but I can't tell him I was in America, and then I was in England. How am I to tell him that what happened when he left. The reasons behind me being gone for a week just so that I can relax and pry that whatever demon or ghost that killed someone close to me is hunting me. How can I tell him the truth about my family where I come from. Why Gene? Why me?"

Gene tried to stop Mai when she slit her wrist and passed out. Gene ran to her bathroom and grab the first aid kit and cleaned Mai's wounds and patched them up and set her on the bed.

"Don't worry Mai only you, Ange, and Rose can see me. We'll protect you since we know who you truly are. "

* * *

><p>AN: OHHHHHHHHHHHH I did do what I think I did, yep I did lol. Well what do you guys thank? And thanks for the reviews and adding and favorite this story. It means a lot my love readers. Also on another note I have a questions for you guys where you live is it snowing or do you have snow? Just a comment of a yes or no.

**Book of the month:** Sliver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause

_song of the week:_ Contemptress by motionless in white

Music video of the week: Break the circle

_**Movie of the week:**_ The Labyrinth

_Manga of the month:_ Vampire knight

**Anime of the month:** ghost hunt

**Band of the week:** Amaranthe (Should go check them out :D )

_Favorite Anime character of the week :_ Zero from vampire knight.

Favorite bandmember of the week: Ashley from black veil brides

_**Favorite move character of the week** :_ Reid from The Covenant

Until chapter five my love readers :D


End file.
